


Rätt ofta, faktiskt

by killjoyfart



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1, 5+1 Things, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pop Culture, Svenska | Swedish, boys being dumb, fuckboys in love, mentions of beyonce
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoyfart/pseuds/killjoyfart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem gånger Viktor håller käften och den gången han inte gör det.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rätt ofta, faktiskt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderblockgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderblockgarden/gifts), [cassiopeiamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiamalfoy/gifts).



 

Första gången Viktor håller käften när han inte borde göra det är i Göteborg. Tillfället råkar också mycket ironiskt sammanfalla med första gången Viktor ställs inför någon som - även i nyktert tillstånd – pratar mer än honom själv. Samir är visserligen inte i närheten av att vara nykter, men efter ett par års erfarenhet har Viktor konstaterat att några promille alkohol mindre knappast skulle gjort någon inverkan på det meningslösa ordflöde som tar sin början i samma sekund som den biffiga PH-snubben öppnar munnen.

”Tja, Samir! Vänta – Viktor va? Men bror, jag vet ju fan vem du är! Du har den där bloggen, du gillar kläder och sånt, eller hur?”

Viktor svarar att ja, han gillar kläder och sånt, men mer hinns liksom inte med innan Samir drar iväg konversationen åt något avsevärt mindre klädrelaterat. För att vara ärlig så lyssnar inte Viktor till fullo, men han tittar. Viktor tittar och observerar, för det är han bra på. Han observerar att Samir, trots svettringar under armarna och mycket tveksam andedräkt, är fucking helvetes jävla skitsnygg. _Stelt_. Säger något om det gör han såklart inte, för fem minuter i Samirs sällskap har redan gjort honom rätt säker på att den här snubben vet mycket väl hur han själv ser ut. Att han ser Bra med stort B ut, för att vara exakt.

Viktor säger faktiskt något vid slutet av kvällen, efter att han och Samir bytt nummer och börjat spåna t-shirtdesigns. Han säger tack till Paow för att hon genom att sammanföra Viktor och en hejdlös östgöte bidragit till denna begynnande relation, fast med en inte fullt så pretentiös formulering.

\-----

Den första faktiska hemmafesten Viktor är på tillsammans med Samir är en mycket intressant upplevelse till stor del på grund av det faktum att Samir _dansar_. Inte Success-koreografin (tack och lov), han liksom, _dansar_ dansar. Han gör sig inte till, han har bara genuint roligt och hade någon annan kille försökt sig på Samirs moves hade Viktor sannolikt skrattat. Men hur märkligt det än är så vet Samir faktiskt vad han gör.

Viktor knäpper nervöst upp översta knappen i skjortan, för trots den rejält tilltagna takhöjden börjar det bli obehagligt kvavt och varmt i den välfyllda lägenheten någonstans på söder. Eller, han intalar sig själv att det är den enda anledningen till att han känner svetten komma krypandes, och inte att Samir, halvt skymd bakom klungan av människor, just nu börjar göra något som är misstänkt likt att twerka.

När Samir i takt med musiken rör sig närmare Viktors plats vid väggen börjar blodet strömma fram i kärl som Viktor inte ens visste att han hade i kroppen. Han känner trycket i öronen, i magen och i bröstet och herregud, det kan inte vara friskt att bli så här påverkad av en annan människa.

”Baby grind on me!” vrålar Samir och som vanligt sjunger han varken rent eller kan texten, och som vanligt bryr sig inte Viktor. Även om han hade velat påpeka det så får han inte chansen, för nu _grindar_ Samir mot honom och okej. Nu är Viktor körd.

Efter att Viktor stammande dragit sig bort från Samir (och gjort sitt bästa för att inte ge efter för hans besvikna min), flytt in i badrummet och pustat ut stannar han kvar framför spegeln i säkert tio minuter och betraktar sig själv. Den svettblanka pannan, skäggstubben som försiktigt tränger sig fram, händerna som han omsorgsfullt smörjt in för att de inte ska bli torra. Fegis.

\-----

”Tack så mycket, vi älskar er!” skriker Samir i samma sekund som Viktor brister ut i ett ”tack Sverige, vi älskar er”. De har kommit ihåg att fatta varandras händer, lyckats falla bakåt i rätt ögonblick, scenfolket har hunnit dra fram luftmadrassen och nu gör det ingenting alls att de pratar i mun på varandra för de har varit med i finalen av Melodifestivalen 2015.

De rusar av scen och snubblar nedför de få trappstegen och Viktor är osäker på om deras glädjetjut hörs ut till programledarna, om de borde sänka rösterna, men han bryr sig faktiskt inte för de har precis sjungit i finalen av Melodifestivalen. De kramar om varandra, får ryggdunkar och highfives till höger och vänster, någon häller en vattenflaska över dem, Viktor letar efter Samir med blicken och ser honom hoppa upp och ner innesluten i en gruppkram och han kan inte sluta le.

Viktor ler, för han vet precis hur viktigt det är för Samir att bli sedd och uppskattad, och hur mycket han har fått kämpa för det här ögonblicket. Viktor känner sig så fucking blödig och dramatisk, men allt han vill är att berätta för Samir att han är så, så stolt över honom och att det inte spelar någon roll om släkten är det eller inte. Samir behöver få veta och förstå att han är en person det går att vara stolt över, inte bara ett guilty pleasure, det svarta fåret, sonen man motvilligt skäms för eller den blåsta vännen i gänget.

Självklart säger Viktor faktiskt inget av det där. Han stoppar tillbaka tankarna långt bak där de hör hemma (i lillhjärnan eller vad det nu heter som sitter där i nacken) och ansluter sig till den frenetiskt hoppande och skrikande gruppen av människor med Samir som en lysande mittpunkt, gladare än någon annan. När Samir skriker ”jag är så fucking stolt över oss bror!” låter Viktor sig själv instämma med ett ordlöst vrål och ännu en omfamning. Det får räcka.

\-----

Viktor delar gärna säng när han sover hos någon han känner. Han tycker om närheten i att somna bredvid någon, bara han får ha egen kudde och eget täcke. Närheten på morgon är inte alltid lika mysig, särskilt inte om sängens ägare inte har ordentliga rullgardiner utan typ persienner som släpper igenom ljus så det första man är med om på morgonen är att bli bländad och stekt i sitt eget svett. Viktor är inte en morgonsur människa per definition, men han skulle möjligtvis kunna sträcka sig till att kalla det lättirriterad.

När han sover hos Samir brukar han för det mesta vakna nöjd och utvilad, för Samir råkar ha ett par rejäla rullgardiner av typen total mörkläggning och dessutom håller han sig på sin egen sida av sängen och puttas inte i sömnen. Viktor vet om alla Samirs små vanor vid det här laget, och de har arbetat ut rutiner för i vilken ordning de ska göra saker när de delar på utrymmet i Samirs lägenhet. Viktor vet till exempel att Samir har för vana att duscha innan han går och lägger sig, han använder någon löjligt overpriced tvål och doften av den gör pinsamt nog Viktor sådär trygg och sömnig och glad.

De allra bästa morgnarna är de morgnar då de inte har någonstans de måste vara, något de måste göra eller någon de måste träffa inom den närmaste framtiden. De morgnarna kan Samir sova hur länge som helst, och Viktor trivs med att vara nyvaken bredvid en sovande Samir. Den här morgonen är en av de där bra morgnarna, Samir har inte ens snarkat på hela natten och Viktor är så nöjd som man bara kan vara.

Solstrålarna lyckas inte leta sig förbi rullgardinen och rummet är fortfarande dunkelt och ganska svalt, så Viktor drar duntäcket tätare omkring sig och puffar upp kudden. Samir verkar vakna, rullar ett halvt varv och grymtar något ohörbart.

”Vad sa du?”

”God morgon Virreboy” mumlar Samir, mer i riktning åt sin kudde än åt Viktor. Viktor bestämmer sig för att godta det respektlösa bemötandet, för ärligt talat är det rätt imponerande att Samir ens får ihop en fullt förståelig treordsmening före klockan elva på förmiddagen.

”God morgon Sammyboy” svarar han, och struntar i hur outhärdligt töntiga de är. Allt är okej före frukost.

Samir suckar, gäspar och gör ett försök att lyfta huvudet från kudden. Det misslyckas.

”Vet du en sak Viktor?”

”Vad då?”

”Jag älskar dig när du vaknar på morgonen och är glad.”

Viktor är glad att Samir inte förmått sig att öppna ögonen ännu, för nu rodnar han. Säkert ner över hela bröstet också. Vad svarar man ens på något sånt? Viktor känner sig attackerad – klockan är säkert inte mer än tio och redan är Samir (för att citera prins Daniel) all over the place i hans huvud. Aldrig någonsin kan man få leva sitt simpla liv i fred.

”Jahapp” säger han.

\-----

Isa är en trevlig tjej, har Viktor alltid tyckt. De känner henne sen tidigare, han och Samir, hon var ju också med i Mello året innan. Hon har alltid varit trevlig, schysst och lätt att prata med, men just nu önskar Viktor att Isa inte alls hade varit med i Melodifestivalen. Hon hade gärna fått befinna sig på typ Antarktis, eller åtminstone långt ifrån en internetuppkoppling, så att hon inte hade kunnat be dem att pussas. Inför Metros filmkameror.

Att Samir har mage att fråga om _han_ har borstat tänderna gör inte det hela mindre jobbigt. Inte heller att han ber Viktor att tänka på Samir som den snyggaste tjejen han någonsin satt på, att han börjar diskutera huruvida pussen ska vara kärleksfull eller inte, att han envisas med att få hålla i Viktor för att ”bevara lite manlighet” och det faktum att han tar så jävla lång tid på sig.

Viktor är kär i en fuckboy, så är det tyvärr. Samir lutar sig framåt, drar sig tillbaka och fnissar – för att sedan upprepa processen några gånger till. Han är så fucking jobbig. Viktor hatar det och kan inte sluta tänka på hur gullig han är trots sin påklistrade machoattityd. Det borde verkligen vara olagligt att falla så här hårt för någon som är så hemskt irriterande och vacker på samma gång. Tyvärr.

”Antingen så gör du det eller så gör du det inte!”

”Jag vet men jag ska göra det, jag ska göra det! Vänta, chilla då, vänta. Det är bara konstigt. Vänta, vänta, vänta”

Viktor väntar. Han behöver inte vänta så länge, för sen gör Samir det; säger ett beslutsamt ”äh, jag måste” och gör det. Det går snabbt, det är klumpigt och hans läppar träffar hälften på Viktors kind, hälften på munnen, och sen är det gjort och Viktor kan andas ännu mindre än vad han kunde förut.

Han ger Samir en high five, stämmer in i hans skratt och säger något flummigt i stil med ”Ah det var bra! Bästa” - för vad skulle han annars säga.

\-----

De lyssnar på Drake. Viktor hade hellre velat lyssna igenom Lemonade en första gång, men varken han eller Samir har orken att gå med i Tidal eller leta upp en nedladdningslänk. Damn you Beyoncé, hade Viktor tänkt innan han ångrade sig. Man kan ju inte gå runt och förbanna Beyoncé hur som helst (om än i tystnad), vem vet vad som kan hända liksom. Och Drake är ju faktiskt inte fy skam han heller.

Samir är förvånansvärt nog tyst där han sitter barbröstad i sin brassestol. Viktor misstänker att han har somnat, eller åtminstone gör det när som helst, men helt säker är han inte. Han har solglasögonen på sig så Viktor kan inte urskilja om de karaktäristiska ryckningarna kring ögonen som brukar infinna sig när Samir håller på att somna är där eller inte. Löjligt att man kan känna en människa så väl att man lägger märke till sådana små detaljer egentligen. Viktor försöker att inte tänka så mycket, solen har slutligen bestämt sig för att det är vår (och för att ge honom huvudvärk), men det är helt enkelt väldigt svårt att inte tänka på hur kär man är i Samir Badran när han sitter där på balkongen i stolen bredvid en.

Uppenbarligen sover inte Samir för nu kallar han på Viktor, men utan att se på honom.

”Virre?”

”Ah?”

”Jag lyssnade på din podd häromdan. Din och Idas.”

Det är tyst ett tag och Viktor funderar på om det är det senaste avsnittet han har lyssnat på, det som handlar om högkänslighet och sexuell läggning.

”Ni snackade om typ att sätta stämplar på folk. Han är bög, hon är straight och sånt där. Och sen pratade du massor om att bli kär i en människa och inte i ett kön.”

Det är säkert 18 grader på balkongen nu, men Viktor ryser.

”Ja, jo, det gjorde jag.”

”Är det så du är? Blir du kär i folk? Oavsett kön liksom.”

Nu skjuter Samir upp solglasögonen i pannan och vänder sig mot Viktor och ser rakt på honom, och det är faktiskt det som får honom att våga vara ärlig. Han ska inte fucking hålla käften.

”Ja, sån är jag.”

”Gött.”

Det fläktar faktiskt lite nu, och Viktor är tacksam, för på några ynka sekunder har han hunnit börja svettas istället för att frysa. De är tysta nu, men Samir tittar fortfarande på honom och kliar sig i naveln samtidigt, precis som han brukar göra när han inte frågar om någonting trots att han egentligen vill. Ja, det händer faktiskt ibland att Samir inte säger allt han vill, tro det eller ej. Viktor funderar på om Samir vill fråga det Viktor tror att han vill, och han är rätt säker. Samir har alltid varit en genomskinlig person, en öppen bok if you wish.

Så Viktor bestämmer sig för att svara. För en gångs skull är han den som säger något och inte är tyst.

”Jag är faktiskt kär just nu. I en person. En asjobbig person ärligt talat, men alltså, han är verkligen fantastisk.”

Samir svarar inte ”Jaså? Är han jordens snyggaste man och heter Samir Badran?” eller något liknande. Han säger faktiskt ingenting alls, men han ler det där stora leendet där hela ansiktet blir en enda rynka, det leendet som han aldrig lägger upp på instagram eller ens snapchat, och det känns faktiskt ännu bättre.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> JAHAPP då var det gjort!! Tack för att ni lagt tid på att läsa om fuckboys <3 Följ @uttrandefrihet på twitter för att stötta Vikmirs fortlevnad, fred ut


End file.
